


I Love Me

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Orgy, Scissoring, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Kara Danvers' obsession with time travel has unintended effectsKaracest





	I Love Me

Kara Danvers was just minding her own business one day watching people busy themselves about the street, when a sudden whooshing sound happened and a buzzing vibrating figure appeared. 

"Kara!" the figure said. The vibrating stopped and she saw...her own face. 

_I have this...power, you see. The power to travel through time. I learned it from a friend. Barry Allen. He had warnings. I didn't listen._

"It's me." Said the other Kryptonian with Kara's exact voice and tone. "Me, me, _me_." She whispered to herself, amused.

"Finally, Kara." Kara said lovingly.

"Lovely to see you, Kara." The other Kara said in the same tone. 

Future Kara was wearing a very sexy outfit. A cheerleader's uniform, with a pink bra underneath. Not the usual Supergirl costume.

She did not hesitate. She strode forward and gave her own past self a passionate, and soft kiss.

_I love myself._

They had been doing this for a while now. She knew it was weird. She knew it was wrong. She even struggled to describe it. Incest? No, she's not related to her,she is her. Masturbation? Close but there's more than one body. Self-cest? That will have to do. But it didn't stop after the first time, or even the twelfth. During the first time she fucked herself, she promised herself she wouldn't fall in love with herself. That did not exactly work out. She did love this other Kara with all her heart. Even more than Lena Luthor.

Past Kara kissed back. 

"Mmm, you taste delightful, Kara!"

_I'm in love with myself._

The kiss was heavenly. Their tongues duelled, their bodies melted together. Their pussies gradually got wetter and wetter. It felt so good to kiss herself.

"Now come on, get out of that. I don't have long, you know."

"I know, babe."

_I don't think I'm a narcissist._

They stripped naked. They had the same exact breasts, and pussy. During their first time, they slowly learned what felt good and what didn't. Another body on top of you feels indescribably different to doing it on your own. Much better in fact. 

Kara giggled at the feeling of her own tongue on her nipples. 

"Do you like that, Kara?"

Kara seductively smirked, "You know that I do."

_I just love myself._

Kara suckled, and licked at her own nipples and breasts. They were not the largest in the world but thye were soft and perky. Same for her pussy lips. They were pink, shaved, and inside, she was extremely tight. But herself was gentle. Herself knew what felt good and what would hurt herself. She delighted in being as soft and gentle as possible with the body below her. Slowly and meticulously licking Kara's clit, and watching her moan. 

_And I'm loved by myself._

"Ugh right there....that feels so fucking nice, Kara." Kara squealed and moaned.

"Mmm I hope so, Kara." Kara giggled. 

_I'm my own girlfriend._

She was not afraid at all to admit that. Kara from a very young age secretly wanted to have a girlfriend, and girls truly did it for her. The way they smelled, the way they looked, the way they swayed. The way their soft breasts jiggled. Experiences with men were not great, and more and more she found herself drifting away from attraction to them. Perhaps she was just forcing herself to be into boys. She first noticed it with Lena.  Being able to have herself, a naked girl above her making love to her, was indescribably wonderful. 

"Fuck your girlfriend, Kara. This is so hot."

Gladly obliging, Kara rode her own pussy, scissoring herself, as the Kara below her moaned loudly in pleasure. 

_I'm my own lover._

"Ugh ...haa...I...I think....oh fuck harder! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum, Kara! All over your own boobs!"

She gave a cheeky smile, "Hihi. I really am too cute when I cum. I love you."

"I love you too, Kara."

_I love myself and myself loves me._

 

A few moments later, the two Karas were relaxing in bed, cuddling lovingly when one of them sat up.

"Where are the rest of me?" She wondered, confused.

"Oh Rao, they're late. Damn it..." she swore.

But sure enough, a few moments later, the entire room was buzzing in speedsters. Ten Karas. The Karas pounced onto Past Kara's bed and fiercely kissed every inch of her naked body, as well as one another's. They all loved one another as intensely as they loved the original her. She loved it. 

_It's the greatest feeling._

Meddling in time remnants was a power she had recently learned, and kept a secret from her sister and comrades. And she was genuinely fast enough to get away with it. 

They had orgies like a swarm of snakes in a pit. You could barely tell who was pleasuring who. They didn't care. Everyone got their turn. As one Kara suckled and licked on Kara's breasts, another Kara was scissoring her own pussy with a Kara. Another Kara was fingering Kara's ass. 

"Mm, up my ass!" One of them screamed in pleasure. "Take me up my fucking ass, me!" And so she took herself up her own ass. Her own fingers plowed her sexy tight ass.

_To be loved and embraced by yourself._

She was going to cum again from being fingered up her ass. In fact she lost how many times she cummed, being taken in both her holes, and having her face stuffed full of her own pussy and breasts.

One of them got the idea to use a strapon dick. She plowed her own pussy, hard, as Kara writhed and moaned beneath her. The dildo drilled her into the bed, hard, while Karas licked, kissed and sucked them both. 

_They're a part of me. And I want to be a part of them. My time creations._

"Fuck me...fuck me harder, me! Rao, harder!"

"I love it! I love me! I love my girlfriends! Take it!"

Finally, girl-cum spurted out onto the fake dick, and all over the Karas' faces. They giggled and licked it up.

_I'm not a narcissist. I just want to be loved by myself._

The Karas snuggled and cuddled together. Each and every one of her selves loved the others as intensely as the original. She was truly happy. Nobody knew, nobody needed to. 

They wouldn't understand.

_We love each other. And each other love me. For I love myself, and I am loved by myself._


End file.
